ggasunafandomcom-20200214-history
ESO
THE ELDER SCROLLS ONLINE Asuna's tips, ideas and tricks for ESO. Quests There is a main quest line, do it! this will bring you to many areas in the map. Make sure to check your map often for nearby locations you can discover. Always discover a shrine if you see one on the map, this makes traveling easy. (It's free to travel from shrine to shrine) Get all quests you can find! main quests, side quests. Side quests can sometimes aid you in your main quest. Side quests are just mini stories across the world. Quests are great, they bring you to new places, get you armor and weapons, and the exp is good. Weapons Find a main weapon type you like, and a secondary. If you like you can get more, but the first 2 are the most important. At lv15, you can switch between your first and 2 weapon, each with their own skill bar (the 5 skill slots + ultimate). Exmaple: two handed sword and bow, or a staff and a shield. Entirely up to your playstyle. Every type of weapom has a kind of playstyle attached to it. A shield isn't strong in attacking, but great for a lot of extra defence. (tanks) a bow is a good ranged weapon (ranged, stealth), a dagger is swift and silent (stealth), while big 2 handed weapons are full on attack weapons (dps) each with their own extra's. A staff is magecraft (magic, dps) Try to level up both your main and secondary weapon levels, so one doesn't become useless. Crafting Do as many crafting paths as you like. Jewelry, woodworking, provisioning, metalworks, etc. But know, that you need to spend skill points in crafting skills, to make better items, or make those items better. So.... choose 1 or 2 crafting paths you want to focus on. Do those you want to do, but remember, they cost skill points to become better, skill points you use for other skills as well. So get a primary crafting path you want to focus on! Let others work on other paths, im sure we can easily work with this and still have everyone happy with the things they do. You find crafting materials all over the world. in pots, urns, crates, boxes, sacks, etc. Go out and loot! Mounts At lv10 or 15 you get a box with some items. One of the items is a horse, so DO NOT BUY a mount from the Crown Store or stablekeeper. Asuna's Privisioning Service Asuna makes food and rinks to aid you in battle. Food and drinks give a boost in hp, stamina or magicka, in the form of a regeneration increase or a maximum increase. Food gives a boost in maximum increase while drinks boost your regeneration. you can only use 1 food or drink item at a time, if you use a new one, the old one will be gone. Asuna's privisions last for 35 minutes. To get an item, bring her the ingredients needed to make it. Asuna also has a skill that gives her twice as many servings per recipe made. Food: * Poultry : +5757 max health * White Meat : +5657 max health * Poultry, Seasoning : +7249 max health (lv10) * Small Game, Millet : +8530 max hp (lv15) * Fish, Flour : +8530 max health (lv15) * Potato : +5260 max stamina * Corn : +5269 max stamina * Radish : +5855 max stamina * Banana : +5269 max magicka * Apple : +5269 max magicka * Jazbay Grapes : +5269 max magicka * Jazbay Grapes, Millet > +7807 max magicka (lv15) Drink: * Rye : +446 health recovery * Rice : +495 health recovery * Wheat, Seaweed : 561 health recovery (lv10) * Coffee : +453 stamina recovery * Comberry, Honey : +514 magicka recovery (lv10) Special Food: (1 hour instead of 35 minutes) * Red Meat, Melon : +5945 max health, +5439 max magicka (lv10) * Fish, Apple : +6964 max health, +6371 max magicka (lv15) Stuff I mainly collect: Fish, Apple, Red Meat, Melon. Stuff I also appreciate: Flour, Millet, Small Game, Wheat, Seaweed, Comberry, Honey.